


my guardian angel

by yonghas



Category: Ahn Seongmin - Fandom, Cravity (Band), Minijeu - Fandom, kang minhee - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, minhee being the top student, minhee tutor au, minijeu - Freeform, seongmin is arts before everything else, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghas/pseuds/yonghas
Summary: minhee not only being seongmin's academic saviour, but another someone he could call a friend.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	my guardian angel

Seongmin stares at his test paper once again, trying to digest the score he got during his mock test, and it felt like the kid was going to cry. 

“Yah, Seongmin-ah—why are you crying?!” Youngtae shifted beside Seongmin’s seat to his shock that he saw the same aged friend indulged in tears.

Seongmin doesn’t like doing Mathematics at all, like it was his whole academic weakness. Why did he even sign up for doing maths when he can do arts instead, as if he could just stare at the math equation and dazzle it up with artistic designs and get the answer.

“Man, I stayed all night for this but the equations in the exam got harder, I hate this so much.” Seongmin wiped his tears thru the paws of his sweater as Taeyoung gave him a pat.

“Don’t be sad dude, it’s just the mock test! You better do well with the actual test!” Seongmin nods as he realised, at least he got an idea what kind of equations he should focus more on.

Man, how did he end up being a science student?

Seongmin and Taeyoung observed the amount of senior students from the second floor railings being jammed into the first floor, the results of their test were already done since seniors were given much advanced schedules than the lower levels. 

“Oh! Minhee hyung got the 1st spot again!” Taeyoung exclaimed as he saw a familiar name in the huge canvas.

“Damn, he must be good with his subjects then.” Seongmin doesn’t deny that he was amazed since it was really hard to get the top spot among a hundred students, and imagine it’s a science based class, too.

“Minhee hyung studies well, though sometimes he’s lazy, but he has good photographic memory. I wish I had his memory though.” Taeyoung says as Seongmin nods having a last bite of his sandwich. Taeyoung and Minhee were friends but they were just…. I guess they just know each other because of Taeyoung but other than that, they haven’t really talked or something. 

Maybe that’s why he finds Minhee intimidating or something. Given that he’s a really smart student, he has looks, and he’s damn tall. Seongmin looks tiny beside him, and Seongmin does find him cool.

Two days before their exams, Seongmin found himself in a library wherein it was packed with students who were concentrated with their own lectures, actually it was just Seongmin occupying a table for four, but then he noticed that he unintentionally made an art out of his scribble. His eyes widened when he realised that he hasn't started skimming up his lectures. He has to deal with Math again. When he started highlighting a few parts in the lesson he was studying, he noticed that the chair in front of him moved, as he saw a tall figure who dropped his backpack to the seat next to him.

"Hi, Seongmin! Can I sit here with you?" Seongmin was too dumbfounded to speak as he only gave out a nod. 

Oh man, it's Minhee who is in front of him right now, he then just noticed that all the seats were occupied, so he just let Minhee sit there with him, but it was kinda awkward.

Seongmin was trying to shrug off the awkward feeling between them but then he couldn't understand what he was reading anymore because he felt too distracted, because there was one thing that was bugging his mind when Minhee sat in front of him. 

_What if I ask Minhee hyung to tutor me?_

But Seongmin thinks that Minhee might probably reject him, seeing how he was probably busy as well because he looked really serious going thru his lessons right now. Minhee noticed the kid was eyeing him so he lifted his head as Seongmin panickedly flipped the pages of his book.

"Hey, if you want to ask me something about your lesson, don't be shy, I don't bite." Minhee smiled at the kid which made Seongmin scratch the back of his head.

"Uhh honestly... I'm kinda having a hard time with this one." Seongmin showed him the equation as Minhee knew what to do in a flash. Minhee explained Seongmin the question first as he went through the process one by one, making it easier for Seongmin to understand. Seongmin was amazed by Minhee's way of solving because it was actually much more understandable than what their teacher was actually doing. He unconsciously clapped in joy as he finally knew the proper way of solving that equation.

"Wah, you're so amazing Minhee hyung! I understand your way of teaching a lot." Seongmin can't help but compliment Minhee.

"Oh really? I thought other people find my way of teaching complicated. I'm surprised." Minhee was stunned upon hearing Seongmin's words.

"But I think I find it much better with yours though, hm. That’s weird.” Seongmin says as he pouts. Minhee suddenly placed his chin on his two hands as he looked at the kid in front of him.

“Do you want me to be your personal tutor? You don’t have to pay me though.” Seongmin’s eyes widened with Minhee’s offer.

“Eh? But aren’t I too troublesome for you? You have to review for your CSATs too.” Seongmin says as he blinked as his mind hasn't processed the words.

“Nah. I think you remind me a lot of myself when I was a junior, so come on, accept my offer Seongminnie!” The younger kid chuckles at the nickname Minhee called him.

“But I think I have to treat you with something today.” Seongmin shows his bunny smile as Minhee was convinced.

“Hmm, sure then!” Minhee agrees as the two continues to study while Minhee assists the junior.

It was 7 pm when the two left the library, Seongmin decided to treat Minhee chicken, in which Minhee agreed of course, it was an adorable sight seeing how tiny Seongmin is beside Minhee. 

“I didn’t think you would be this nice though, Mini hyung.” Seongmin says while the two walks ahead to the chicken resto.

“Why? Do I look too terrifying?” Minhee asks.

“Yeah. And I think you’re cool, too.” Seongmin says as Minhee stopped in tracks to ruffle Seongmin’s hair.

“Ah, why are you so cute. Of course I’m not scary! Taeyoung is my friend and I do think we share the same personality that’s why we’re friends.” Minhee giggles as he initiated to continue walking.

“How did you know that Youngtae is my bestfriend?” Seongmin asks.

“Of course Youngtae tells me stories, I think he already mentioned you way back. And that’s why I know you’re struggling with your maths.” Minhee snickers seeing the younger’s reaction as his ears turned red due to embarrassment.

“Ah! I’m going to beat the shit out of Taeyoung tomorrow!” Seongmin freaks out as Minhee lets out a pure laughter.

“Nah, if he didn’t tell me about you then we wouldn’t be close also?” Minhee comments which made Seongmin calm down.

It’s so embarrassing for him! He looked at Minhee as a really cool guy but then Minhee might have been thinking that he’s just… bad at math. _Oh I will really kill Kim Taeyoung tomorrow._

“Don’t think that you suck at Math though. I’m sure you’ll improve Ddeongie!” Minhee says as they were in front of the chicken resto already.

The day of their exams, Minhee visited Seongmin’s classroom as he hissed through the window to give him a mini treat before he his exams start.

Seongmin mouthed “Thank you Mini hyung!” as the older started to leave.

“Woah! You’re friends with Minhee hyung now?” Taeyoung was shocked seeing the sight of Seongmin and Minhee interact. Seongmin hit Taeyoung at the back of his head that made him awe in pain.

“You little shit, what are you even telling Minhee hyung about me.” Seongmin says as Taeyoung just laughed it off.

“So? At least you’re much closer to him now!” Taeyoung said that made Seongmin shook his head, his bestfriend is just crazy.

Perhaps Seongmin was doing well during their exams, with one thought in mind. He promised his Minhee hyung that he has to do well.

The next day…

“Minhee hyung!” Seongmin called Minhee as he saw him walking in the school garden.

“Oh Seongmin, how was your exams? Did you do well?” Minhee asks while Seongmin got his exam papers at his back.

“I passed, hyung!” Seongmin exclaims that made Minhee’s eyes glisten in joy.

“Ah I think I tutored my kid well, see I told you. If I said that you could do it, then you could.” Minhee comments in proud font.

“So I guess? You win the bet I guess.” Seongmin says as he scratches the back of his hair.

Minhee’s lips turn into a curve with Seongmin’s words as he crossed his arms with his confident smile.

“Then I’ll be your one and only tutor from now on!”


End file.
